Something There
by Aspara
Summary: "There's something sweet . . ." A walk home causes both Syaoran and Sakura to realize their feelings for each other. Their three friends are, of course, ready to help. One-shot song fic.


****

Something There

Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li walked through the streets of Tomoeda with flushed faces. They were set up by three of their friends—better known as Eriol, Tomoyo, and Meiling—and were quite uncomfortable with it.

As the quiet walk continued, Sakura looked at Syaoran and smiled. _He has changed._

There's something sweet

And almost kind

But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined

And now he's dear

And so I'm sure

I wonder why I didn't see it there before . . .

Sakura blushed and turned away to look at the ground but not before Syaoran saw her.

The Chinese warrior blushed wildly and tried to steady his beating heart.

__

She glanced this way

I thought I saw

And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw

No, it can't be

I'll just ignore

but then she has never looked at me that way before

Syaoran brought her home and gave her a goodnight kiss before running off to the direction of his house. Sakura touched her cheek and stood still with shock. After regaining some composure, she rushed to her room and shut the door for some peace of mind. Luckily, Kero was out.

The pretty cardmistress looked at the mirror in front of her and saw her deep red face. She clutched her thundering heart and sat miserably on the floor. She was confused beyond belief.

There was a knock on the door and a feminine voice asked "Sakura?" softly. Sakura opened the door and was surprised to see her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji, looking at her with worry.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" the raven-haired girl asked. Sakura hugged her and broke down.

__

"It's new and a bit alarming," Sakura sang as her best friend led her towards the bed. _"Who'd have ever thought that this could be?"_

Tomoyo smiled at her with understanding. "I did," she said. "So you've finally discovered that you love Li-kun, huh?"

Sakura nodded and resumed singing. _"True, he was no Prince Charming . . ."_

"But is he now?" Tomoyo interrupted, Sakura nodded again.

__

"There's something in him that I simply didn't see." With that, Sakura lay her head on Tomoyo's lap and cried herself to sleep.

Tomoyo Daidouji smiled at her sadly. "Now where did I see this before? Meiling cried this way over the same person as well. What is with Li-kun?" she gave a bitter laugh. "People always cry about him."

Meiling gave a tired sigh and looked at the two other people with her. Eriol and Tomoyo were silent and deep in thought.

"Syaoran was so annoying last night," she complained. "Sakura this . . . Sakura that . . . he can't believe what an idiot he was . . . Sakura's probably mad at him . . . Sakura won't talk to him ever again . . . IT'S DRIVING ME INSANE!"

Eriol chuckled but didn't say a word. He knew all about what Meiling was talking about. Syaoran had called him—a very rare thing—to rant as well.

"Sakura was a lot worse," Tomoyo informed them. Both Eriol and Meiling looked at her in surprise. "_She _broke down crying."

"Really?" Meiling cried. "That is good! Sakura finally found out she likes him. It took her long enough."

The magician smiled.

__

"Well, who'd have thought?" he sang.

__

"Well, bless my soul," Tomoyo's voice blended with his.

__

"Well, who'd have known?" Meiling joined in.

__

"Well, who indeed?" Tomoyo agreed.

Eriol grinned and continued the song which he had started. _"And who'd have thought they'd come together on their own?"_

"Actually," Meiling said thoughtfully, "they aren't together . . . yet."

"Hush!" Eriol said. "Don't destroy the song."

__

"It's so peculiar. Wait and see," Tomoyo interrupted their argument—or would soon be argument.

Eriol and Meiling sang together. _"We'll wait and see."_

Tomoyo joined them. The three voices filled the Daidouji mansion. _"A few days more . . . There may be something there that wasn't there before."_

Meiling grinned as both Eriol and Tomoyo stopped singing. _"You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before."_

"Didn't we just say that?"

Tomoyo put a finger on the magician's lips to keep him from talking. She sighed and sang the last line. _"There may be something there that wasn't there before."_

* * *

A/N: Okay. I'm ending it there. I won't put them together yet. There are a lot of other fanfics that will do that.

If you like this, read my other one "Can you feel the love tonight?". It's an E+T. 

Here's a disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the song . . . not the characters . . . NOTHING! I am miserable.

Please review.

Ciao!


End file.
